1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of a control system including a control device to which a device is connected, and a terminal that communicates with the control device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-H05-73769 discloses a point-of-sale (POS) system that has a POS terminal and a POS controller connected to the POS terminal, and executes processes including recording images by the cooperation of the POS terminal and POS controller. Devices such as a barcode scanner and card reader are normally connected to the POS terminal in this type of POS system.